The improvement of the axial thrust of impellers has long been researched and the recent applications for Patents in France; in particular those published under numbers Fr 2,987,655 from 7 Oct. 2012 and Fr 2,987,656 from 15 Oct. 2012 show a new principle that consists in allowing the fluid in through a wheel and making it cross the impeller blades that are hollow, thus benefiting from the centrifugal force and ending in a peripheral circular chamber provided with a circular opening that ejects the fluid downwards from the wheel, thus creating a reaction force from the resistance on the neighbouring boundary layers of fluid. The addition of the three principles allows notably increasing the axial thrust as much as it can be increased in a large amount by an energetic fluid introduced through the shaft into the engine such as compressed air or hydrogen as with rockets.
The small-scale samples built do not allow the industrialization of these products and several years of work would have been necessary to discover a method that would allow these products to be constructed on-screen with such complex shapes in a more logical and technical manner and to keep developing them more easily. Computers receiving files nowadays allow the large-scale manufacture anywhere in the world of identical products designed in any country.
We have not found in any of the prior art in the world any products equivalent to the one described herein.